


[Video] Death is just the Beginning

by ilera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Drama, Fanvids, Gen, coub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: АО3 не дает вставлять коубы напрямую, поэтому для просмотра нужно нажать на картинку — коуб откроется в этом же окне.It's impossible to watch coub on AO3, so to do that you must click on the picture below - coub will open in the same window.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 140
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Harry Potter 2020: Визуал от G до T 2020





	[Video] Death is just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> АО3 не дает вставлять коубы напрямую, поэтому для просмотра нужно нажать на картинку — коуб откроется в этом же окне.
> 
> It's impossible to watch coub on AO3, so to do that you must click on the picture below - coub will open in the same window.

[ ](https://coub.com/view/2j7jng)

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Brad Fiedel "Terminator 2 Theme"; video - "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" (2007), "Terminator 2: Judgment Day" (1991).
> 
> This work is a part of the fest [Fandom Kombat 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomKombat2020/profile).


End file.
